Anisotropic conductive films are widely used when an electronic component, such as an IC chip, is mounted on a substrate. In recent years, there has been a demand to increase the density of wiring in small electronic devices such as mobile phones or laptop computers. As a method for adapting anisotropic conductive films to such higher density, a technique in which conductive particles are disposed evenly in a lattice shape over an insulating adhesive layer of an anisotropic conductive film has been known in the art.
However, even when the conductive particles are disposed evenly, connection resistance disadvantageously varies. This is because the conductive particles positioned on an edge of a terminal before anisotropic conductive connection flow off into a space due to the melting of an insulating adhesive and such conductive particles are less likely to be interposed between upper and lower terminals. To address such a problem, setting a first arrangement direction of conductive particles to a lengthwise direction of an anisotropic conductive film and setting a second arrangement direction, which intersects with the first arrangement direction, so as to incline at 5° or more and 15° or less with respect to a direction perpendicular to the lengthwise direction of the anisotropic conductive film have been proposed (Patent Literature 1).